Draconis Amor
by seekerin2000
Summary: AU: Harry entretient une relation pénible avec Severus Snape, son ancien professeur. Lorsque celui-ci l’invite en vacances, il rencontre Draco Malfoy, qui lui témoigne ouvertement son intérêt. La compétition va commencer…
1. Prologue

**Draconis Amor**

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils ont été créés par J.K. Rowling.

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire est un slash, c'est-à-dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles, et traite (au début du moins) d'une relation « dangereuse » entre deux personnes d'âge différent. Si un de ces sujets vous indispose, veuillez ne pas lire cette fiction.

**Résumé **: AU: Harry entretient une relation pénible et exigeante avec Severus Snape, son ancien professeur et un homme de 22 ans son aîné. Lorsque celui-ci l'invite en vacances, il rencontre Draco Malfoy, qui lui témoigne ouvertement son intérêt. La compétition pour le coeur d'Harry va commencer…

HEHEHE

Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques heures déjà. La rue de Privet Drive était calme, le bruit qui l'animait il y a quelques heures à peine s'était évaporé, laissant place à un calme étouffant. Ce silence fut soudain interrompu par le bruit d'une voiture qui s'arrêta devant un portail qui arborait fièrement le numéro 4.

Un homme sortit de la voiture et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte de la maison devant laquelle il s'était arrêté et, l'ayant atteint, il sonna trois fois, l'agacement visible sur son visage.

Il entendit un bruit de pas précipités et la porte s'ouvrit, révélant son jeune compagnon de 17ans : Harry. Lorsque celui-ci le vit, il lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Oh, Severus, tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureux d'aller en Tunisie avec toi ! J'espère que je n'ai rien oublié ! » Sur ces paroles, sans laisser à l'autre homme le temps de répondre, il se précipita dans sa chambre pour prendre ses bagages.

Severus jeta impatiemment un regard à sa montre.

« Harry, si tu ne dépêche pas, on va manquer notre avion ! » Se crut-il obliger de rappeler.

Harry, détectant l'impatience dans la voix de son amant, ferma sa valise et rejoignit celui-ci rapidement.

« Tu te prépares aussi vite que tu résous un problème de chimie » remarqua Severus, un sourire taquin sur ses fines lèvres.

Harry soupira. Il comprenait parfois pourquoi on disait qu'on ne devait pas mélanger la vie professionnelle et la vie personnelle. En effet, son petit ami et son ancien professeur de chimie n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne : Severus Snape et ce n'était pas toujours un avantage. Harry avait rencontré Severus au collège, lorsqu'il avait 11 ans. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas sortis ensemble à ce moment-là : Ils se parlaient à peine et Severus, bien qu'il ne se souciait pas du « politiquement correct » n'était pas un pédophile. Pourtant, leur relationavait changéquand les parents d'Harry moururent lors d'un accident de voiture. Il avait 15 ans et le professeur l'aida à exprimer sa souffrance et à remplir les formulaires nécessaires pour avoir l'autorisation de vivre seul, une assistance sociale ne passant que de temps en temps pour s'assurer qu'il ne manquait de rien. Une voix forte interrompit ses pensées :

« Harry, si tu ne viens pas, je partirai sans toi ! » Severus se tenait déjà au volant de sa voiture et s'était occupé des bagages d'Harry sans que celui-ci ne le remarque. Le jeune homme acquiesça, et après avoir éteint les lumières et fermé la porte à clefs, monta dans la voiture.

Une fois installé confortablement, il posa une question dont il espérait que la réponse le conforterait dans sa relation avec Severus.

« Sev, est-ce que tu serais réellement parti sans moi ? » L'homme le regarda, lui caressa la joue et répondit « peut-être, mais comme tu es venu à temps, on ne le saura jamais ». Sur ce, il démarra et conduisit en direction de l'aéroport.

Harry soupira, aurait voulu obtenir une autre réponse. Il se demandait si Severus l'aimait. Après tout, il ne lui avait jamais dit. Non, se dit-il en secouant la tête, il faut que j'arrête d'avoir de telles pensées, ces vacances vont être parfaites et notre couple n'en sera que plus fort.

HEHEHE

Draco Malfoy, lui, était furieux et ne le cachait pas. Il avait postulé pour devenir animateur dans un hôtel en Tunisie pour rencontrer des personnes intéressantes et si possible, un HAPPA (Homme Au Physique Particulièrement Attirant).Pourtant, jusqu'à présent, il avait eu affaire qu'à des personnes inintéressantes. Il fut interrompus dans ses désagréables pensées par Blaise, son meilleur ami qui, par solidarité, travaillait aussi dans cet hôtel.Voyant la mine sombre de son ami, Blaise lui rappela que les nouveaux arrivants arriveraient ce soir et que parmi eux se trouverait peut-être son tant recherché HAPPA.

À ces mots, Draco se leva et Blaise vit que ses mots avaient fait mouche car une lueur conquérante étincela dans les yeux de son ami.

« Oui, murmura-t'il, ce soir… »

HEHEHE

**An** : Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plaît. C'est ma première fic et c'est important pour moi d'avoir vos avis, merci ! Les suggestions sont également les bienvenues.


	2. L'arrivée

**Draconis Amor**

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils ont été créés par J.K. Rowling.

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire est un slash, c'est-à-dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles, et traite (au début du moins) d'une relation entre deux personnes d'âge différent. Si un de ces sujets vous indispose, veuillez ne pas lire cette fiction. Cette histoire est également un AU, c'est-à-dire que les personnages ne sont pas dans le même univers que dans le livre, la magie n'existant pas dans cette fic et le passé des personnages ayant été altéré.

_**L'arrivée**_

Assis à sa place dans l'avion, Harry soupira en regardant sa montre. Plus qu'une heure, pensa-t'il. Severus n'avait pas arrêté de se plaindre, passant des sièges jugés inconfortables à la voix soi-disant de crécelle de l'hôtesse et au décollage trop mouvementé de l'appareil. Heureusement, ils avaient fait les deux tiers du voyage et bientôt les complaintes de son petit ami sembleraient bien fades comparé au soleil africain. En plus, Severus, voyant que son ancien élève restait de marbre face à ses « constatations », avait apparemment décidé de somnoler pendant le reste du vol.

Harry sentit son enthousiasme s'accroître à la pensée de ces vacances. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'il n'avait pas quitté son quartier car il préférait consacrer l'argent qu'il avait hérité de ses parents à ses frais d'étudiants. Pourtant, lorsque Severus lui avait offert le voyage, sa première réaction avait été de refuser, malgré l'attrait évident du cadeau. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être « entretenu » et, chaque fois que son compagnon l'invitait au restaurant et payait l'addition, il se sentait gêné, presque honteux, de ne pouvoir lui rendre la pareille. Severus, anticipant sa réticence, lui avait alors proposé un accord : il payerait les vacances à Harry et, en échange, celui-ci viendrait l'aider à nettoyer son laboratoire une fois par mois, chose qu'Harry accepta sans hésitation.

Le jeune homme interrompit ses pensées pour regarder son compagnon. Le professeur de chimie était un homme grand, mince, et d'apparence austère. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient sur ses épaules avec une raideur qui n'était pas sans refléter son caractère. Ses épais sourcils contrastaient avec son teint cireux, résultat de ses longues journées passées enfermés dans son laboratoire. Ses yeux, de la couleur d'une nuit sans étoiles, étaient en ce moment fermés et surplombaient un nez voûté qui ferait la joie de n'importe quel caricaturiste.

Pourtant, ce qui fascinait le plus Harry, c'était la bouche du professeur. Elle paraissait si fine, si insignifiante, qu'il était parfois difficile d'imaginer qu'elle était en réalité l'arme la plus redoutable de son propriétaire. Severus possédait en effet un sens de la repartie hors du commun et ne se privait pas de l'utiliser. Ses remarques, rapides et brutales, avaient le même effet que les flèches grâce auxquelles un chasseur atteint un oiseau : elles blessaient la cible tout en procurant au lanceur un grand sentiment de satisfaction. Cependant, Harry devait admettre que ces lèvres pouvaient quelques fois s'avérer douces, caressantes et ainsi soignaient ses blessures, même si leur propriétaire était parfois l'instigateur de ses maux.

Il fallait dire que leur relation ne ressemblait pas aux histoires d'amour qu'il avait lues. Il n'y avait eu ni coup de foudre, ni déclaration romantique, ni même un quelconque échange intellectuel. Leur histoire était plus basée sur la rencontre de deux êtres seuls, en manque d'affection.

En atteignant la trentaine, Severus s'était rendu compte qu'il ne vivrait probablement jamais en couple. Cette conclusion tenait en 3 raisons :

1) Son caractère. En effet, vivre en couple demandait des concessions, choses qu'il était incapable de faire.

2) Il n'avait pas un physique assez attirant pour faire oublier la raison numéro 1.

3) Il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour faire oublier les deux raisons précédentes.

Alors, lorsqu'il avait fait plus ample connaissance avec Harry, un jeune homme beau, intelligent, relativement facile à vivre et en manque d'affection, il n'avait pas mis longtemps avant que sa mentalité de professeur de chimie ne lui glisse l'équation : Harry+Severus ---> relation possible et durable.

Harry, quant à lui, ne pouvait plus supporter la solitude. Il avait beaucoup d'amis, mais il se sentait seul. Il avait l'impression qu'il faisait plus pour eux qu'eux pour lui et son meilleur ami, Ron, faisait tout pour le rabaisser. Il avait réalisé cela lorsque à une soirée, à chaque compliment qu'on lui avait adressé, le rouquin avait lancé une petite remarque, sous la forme d'une plaisanterie, mais qui gâchait quand même son plaisir. Par exemple, à quelqu'un qui avait complimenté Harry sur son choix de vêtements, Ron avait répondu : « C'est vrai que ça change de sa tenue banale quotidienne », et, à quelqu'un qui avait félicité son ami sur ses performances sportives (Harry était dans l'équipe d'athlétisme), Ron avait cru bon d'ajouter : « C'est vrai Harry, tu arrives à courir vite malgré tes toutes petites jambes », attaquant Harry sur sa taille, même en sachant que c'était un des complexes de celui-ci. Cette « révélation » sur ses amis avait été un coup dur pour Harry, car il s'était rendu compte à ce moment qu'ils n'étaient pas si amis que ça. Il se souvenait d'une phrase de Nietzsche qui disait « C'est conjouir, et non point compatir, qui fait l'ami ». Comprenant que ses amis, au lieu de se réjouir lorsqu'il était heureux, préféraient ternir son bonheur en le minimisant, il s'était progressivement éloigné, n'entretenant avec eux que des liens superficiels.

Sa relation avec Severus lui offrait la stabilité qu'il avait perdue à la mort de ses parents et l'affection que personne ne lui avait promulguée depuis lors. Au fur et à mesure de leur liaison, il s'était beaucoup attaché à cet homme pour lequel il éprouvait une grande fascination. De plus Severus s'améliorait de jour en jour, se permettant des gestes tendres envers lui, tels qu'une caresse sur la joue ou un baiser sur le front, et parfois, une étoile apparaissait dans ses yeux et Harry aimait à penser que c'était lui qui en était la cause.

Décidant de se reposer pour le reste du voyage, il se calla confortablement dans son siège et ferma les yeux.

HEHEHE

« Que tu es beau Draco, je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi séduisant que toi, j'en connais des qui vont baver devant ce magnifique corps ce soir ! »

« Hum, Draco, je ne veux pas te froisser, mais te voir te complimenter comme ça devant un miroir, c'est assez effrayant… »

« Mais je ne faisais que dire la vérité, étant donné que personne d'autre dans cette pièce ne semblait prête à le faire, » répondit Draco à son meilleur ami, « de plus, c'est une technique pour se mettre en confiance et ainsi attirer encore plus de personnes, si c'est possible… »

Blaise, prêt depuis plus d'une heure, écouta son ami d'une oreille. Il devait reconnaître celui-ci était un grand séducteur, mais il préférait personnellement rester un dragueur moyen plutôt que de passer une heure et demi à se préparer, ce qui avait été le cas pour l'héritier des Malfoy. Il était probablement toujours obsédé par l'arrivé d'un éventuel HAPPA et dans ce cas-là, il valait mieux ne pas la contredire.

« Bon, c'est l'heure d'aller accueillir les nouveaux arrivants, tu viens ? »

« Oui, je suis prêt ». Sur ce, Draco se regarda dans la glace une dernière fois et, après s'être fait un clin d'oeil, il quitta la chambre avec son ami.

HEHEHE

Debout dans le hall d'entrée, Draco détaillait les nouveaux pensionnaires de l'hôtel, ne se privant pas de donner son avis à voix haute, pour que Blaise puisse en profiter.

« Moche, trop grand, trop gros, trop poilu, trop intello, trop niais... ». Et parfois, il rajoutait des commentaires : « T'as vu ses cheveux ? Les gens devraient réfléchir avant de se faire une teinture ! ». Il venait de trouver une nouvelle cible en voyant un homme au nez voûté entrer dans le hall, lorsqu'il se pétrifia,le regard fixé sur le jeune homme qui accompagnait le nouvel arrivant.

HEHEHE

AN : Voilà, j'ai essayé de le faire plus long que la dernière fois. Je suis désolée qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais je voulais d'abord introduire un peu mieux les perso.

Je suis également désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis, mais j'ai eu des examens et, en plus, je dois me préparer pour le Bac que je passe en mai.

Je dois dire que j'ai été très surprise en voyant que j'avais reçu des reviews positives car je n'écris pas très bien, en français je ne brille certainement pas par mes notes de composition !

Donc, si quelqu'un veut m'aider un peu en me donnant des suggestions et collaborer avec moi, je ne dis pas non ! Mon principal problème est que j'ai du mal à « habiller » le texte, je veux tout faire trop vite…

J'aimerais remercier de tout cœur :

Lovely A : Ma première revieweuse ! Tu as choisi un pseudo adapté car c'était vraiment lovely de ta part !

Marine Malefoy : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis désolée pour le retard

le gouyou sauvage : T'aurais du voir le sourire que j'avais en lisant ta review, merci beaucoup !

didinette20 : Merci beaucoup ! J'ai essayé de faire plus long, mais comme j'ai pas trop de temps cette période…

Obscura : Merci ! Je dois avouer que j'ai peur que ça fasse un peu tiré par les cheveux ce triangle, enfin on verra…

Crackos : Merci ! Le truc c'est que j'ai tendance à vouloir lire des fics bien précises et j'attends en espérant que qqn aura la même idée et plus de talent que moi et l'écrira mais ça arrive jamais alors j'ai décidé d'exorsiser cela en l'écrivant moi-même.

Tama : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira…

serpentis-draco : Merci ! Je suis une personne très anxieuse et ta review sur le début m'a rassuré…

Sefadora Firewood : Voilà la suite, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai essayé de faire plus long…

crystal d'avalon : Merci ! J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo…

Vif d'or : Merci ! J'aime aussi beaucoup les fics où il y a de la compétition, ca met un peu de piment…

Sahada : Merci ! J'espere que la suite te plaira…


End file.
